


What She Always Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poison Ivy finally acts on the feelings she has for Harley but doesn't get the reaction she hoped for.





	What She Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot of this story either late at night or right after I woke up so that may or may not have had an impact on the quality. Anyway, I actually really like the Harley/Ivy pairing but felt like writing something different for the two of them than what I usually see.

Poison Ivy had gotten used to certain things ever since she'd met Harley Quinn. Some weren't so good like the fact that it felt like every other month it seemed like Harley showed up at her house in tears after the Joker did something to her. But other certainties were a lot better. On most days, Poison Ivy despised anything that wasn't a plant but when Harley was with her things seemed brighter.

At the moment, the certainty Ivy enjoyed was looking into Harley Quinn's eyes as they fell asleep next to each other. Although Poison Ivy's current abode was outfitted with a second bedroom, Harley liked the comfort being in bed with Ivy brought her. Ivy didn't mind the companionship either. When they were as close as they were, boundaries were rather low.

"G'night, Red."

"Goodnight, Harley."

Harley and Ivy's relationship came off as a lot closer than most friends were but neither of them really acknowledged this to each other. The Gotham City tabloids also took notice of their relationship as well. Every once in a while an article was published one of Gotham's many cheap gossip magazines speculating what they _"Really"_ got up to.

Ivy insisted that the content of those articles was nothing more than an unrealistic male fantasy and Harley just giggled at them. But on the inside, Ivy had agreed with the articles more than she'd care to admit. Years of taking care of Harley had made Ivy long for a much more intimate relationship than what they already had. Ivy had no idea what Harley really felt but seeing as she was often best described as _"Jokersexual"_ it seemed unlikely that she reciprocated the feelings. Although there were times where Harley seemed to prefer Ivy's company. These moments always made Ivy feel warm inside.

But on this night, as she watched her closest friend fall asleep, Ivy felt the urge to act on these feelings more than she ever had before. Too much had built up after so long and she had to let it out. Ivy saw Harley roll over in bed and took this as a chance to move closer to her friend.

First, Ivy wrapped an arm around Harley. She felt Harley grab the arm back. This hadn't been the first time they'd done this, but on the other occasions it hadn't really been something Ivy had thought about. Now she was doing it with a specific intention.

"I love you Harley." Ivy nuzzled her face against Harley's cheek.

"Red… I love ya too, but I'm tryna sleep…" Harley mumbled, only half-awake by this point.

"Goodnight, Harls…" Ivy decided it would be right for one last display of affection before she went to sleep. "I really do love you…" she tightened her grip around Harley and kissed her neck.

For a brief moment, Poison Ivy enjoyed the sensation of her lips against Harley's skin. But the reaction Ivy got in return was not the one she had expected and hoped for. Harley's eyes shot open when she felt Ivy kissing her. She began erratically flailing around her legs in surprise.

"Juh- Jeez Pam, what're ya doing?! Cut it out!" Harley broke away from Ivy and turned over in bed to look at her.

"Harls, what's the matter?"

For a moment, Harley and Ivy were both speechless at what had just occurred. Although, for different reasons. Harley became the first to speak again.

"What was that, Red? What'd ya do that for?"

"I… I just thought we were…"

"What? Ya thought I was yer girlfriend or something?"

"I guess... We're just so… _Close,_ Harls… We share a bed, you put you arms around me when we're watching TV, you've wanted to share your bath with me before… I like being around you… Haven't you noticed how this whole relationship looks? I thought all I was doing was making it official."

"Jeez… How'd I not notice this before? Ya really love me, huh?"

Ivy nodded. "So, Harley, do you feel the same way?"

Harley paused and swallowed some excess saliva before she continued. "Listen Red, I love it when we spend time together, wouldn't have it any other way. You're the best friend I got. But I don't see ya, y'know, romantically. I got Mistah J, he's the only person I really see that way."

Ivy's hands clenched into fists at the mere mention of the Joker. "Please don't talk about him. I love you more than he ever could."

"Ya don't get it, nobody gets it… My puddin' is perfect…"

Hearing this caused Ivy to clench her fists tighter. "Please Harley, give me a chance…" she inched herself along to bed, nearing Harley. "I want you to love me."

"I do love ya, Red. Can't we just keep up what we got? Besties?"

"Please…" Ivy didn't like to think of herself as desperate or vulnerable, but that moment was the closest she'd gotten to feeling like either of those in a while. "Just please let me try." she embraced her bedmate as tight as she could.

Harley still didn't know how to handle all this new information being thrown at her but she allowed Ivy to hug her. She felt Ivy begin to nuzzle her face again. There was a slight discomfort at this which grew further when Ivy began to kiss her cheek and then neck. Harley felt some guilt at her discomfort; she hated letting people down. Especially Red and Mistah J. But she also didn't like the feeling of this newfound intimacy with her best friend.

Ivy pressed her lips against Harley's. This sensation pushed Harley over the edge. She began to flail around her arms and legs once again until Ivy pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Ivy's voice tremble with concern.

"Pammy, I can't let'cha do that! I don't wanna!" Harley sat up fully. " _You ain't him!_ Only my puddin' can kiss 'n cuddle me…"

"I'm… I'm sorry Harley. Did I cross a line?"

"No ya didn't, we've both killed people before. Line's already been crossed. Let's go ta bed now, okay."

Ivy was momentarily stunned by Harley's nonchalance at having just been forcibly caressed and kissed. But Ivy was quick to remember that being in a relationship with the Joker made her great at denying troubling things.

Poison Ivy sighed. "Goodnight, Harls… Let's try to forget this all happened… You're my closest friend, and that's all."

Harley lay back down in bed without saying a word and Ivy closed her eyes. That was the end of that. At least Ivy wished it was.

Ivy lay still, trying not to think about what had just happened. She felt close to drifting off to sleep when she became aware of a shifting of weight next to her. Next thing she knew, her eyes were open and Harley was straddling her body.

"I don't wan'cha to be disappointed…" Harley's eyes were wet with tears. "I'm gonna give ya what'cha want."

Ivy wasn't exactly sure how awake she was and didn't quite react just yet.

"I'm gonna be your girlfriend, Red… Yeah... _Girlfriend_." Harley sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than talk to Ivy.

"Harley, hold on-"

"Don't talk, Pam. I'm gonna fix this." Harley leaned forward, kissing Ivy deeply on the lips. Her hands explored, grabbing at Ivy's body in seemingly random places and experimentally squeezing her.

Ivy felt conflicted about what was going on. This had been something Ivy was hoping would happen to her for a long time. But when she looked into Harley's eyes she looked like a frightened animal, not even sure what she was doing.

Harley pulled away from Ivy. "You wanna take a turn bein' all dominant, Red? I'll… I'll let'cha go further. You can do things to my lady-parts if ya want… I can just close my eyes 'n imagine Mistah J doin' it to me. Or… Or if ya want me to do those things to you, I can try. I ain't ever done that but if-"

"Harley, enough!" Poison Ivy pushed Harley off of her and over on to the bed. "Our life isn't some- Some cheap porno. You can't start having sex with me and fix everything. Especially if you don't even want it. You have… Ugh, you have _the Joker_ " she choked a little as she forced the last part of the sentence out. "I know you'll never get over him."

"I don't understand…" tears welled up in Harley's eyes. "Don'cha want me to be like this? That's what'cha said. Ya wanna be my puddin' instead of Mistah J. Ain't that right?"

"Yes, it's right. But… I don't think it's healthy right now. Listen Harls, I want to be with you. But I know you'll never think of me the same way without forcing it like you just did. Maybe in the future we- Ugh, forget it."

"You'll always be the best friend I have, Red. Does that make it feel better?"

"It does… It's too late for this, maybe we can talk about it some more in the morning."

Harley nodded and began to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Just one last thing, Harley. I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I tried to kiss you and fought back. You kicked around and told me to stop. Next time the Joker tries to hurt you, do that to him. Except multiply what you did by ten."

"Okay Pam, I'll try." Harley rolled over in bed and closed her eyes.

The two women were both surrounded by silence for a couple moments but it turned out Ivy was quick to break it. "Harls, would it be okay if I put an arm around you. Just as someone who cares about you. Not anything else."

Harley hesitated for a second before responding. "Shuh- Sure, Red… It makes me feel safe… I'm sorry about earlier, by the way."

"Don't apologize, you don't need to."

Ivy put her arms around the smaller woman. Harley brought herself into a snugger position with Poison Ivy. The taller woman sighed. She didn't know what here relationship with Harley exactly _was_ but all she knew is that she wanted her friend to be happy. And when Ivy next heard Harley spoke, that made things feel just a little better.

"G'night, Red."

"Goodnight, Harley."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had an earlier version of this that was a straight (No pun intended) Harley/Ivy story. But that version kinda felt a bit uninteresting. So I tried to write something I hadn't seen before. So yeah, that's how we got here.


End file.
